


Roztrzaskać

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [26]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kto zbił ulubiony wazon Chloe?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 26 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roztrzaskać

Gdy wazon mamusi spadał ze stołu, aż wstrzymała powietrze i nie wypuściła, dopóki nie usłyszała:

— Trixie! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś uważała? To był mój ulubiony wazon!

— Ale to nie ja — wyrwało jej się, zanim mama zaczęła krzyczeć na Lucyfera za nieupilnowanie jej.

— A kto? Lucyfer?

— Oczywiście, że ja — Jej mama aż zaniemówiła. — Ten wazon był okropny.

— Posprzątasz to — wyrzuciła w końcu. — Pokażesz mu, gdzie mamy zmiotkę, dobrze, Trixie?

— Powinienem kupić ci psa — powiedział mężczyzna, wyrzucając odłamki do kosza. — Będziesz miała innego kozła ofiarnego.

W odpowiedzi jedynie go przytuliła, a on już nie komentował, tylko poklepał ją po głowie.


End file.
